


Walking In.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [165]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Drabble, I’m so sorry, Lime, M/M, Sex, in the throne room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: I’m not even going to try to summarise this one.Title and tags say it all.





	Walking In.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.

The sounds coming from the throne room would have alerted anyone. It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t a pervert, honest! He’d just been too naive to realise, and too paranoid to understand.

A scream from a man, and the heavy grunt of another, accompanied by the sounds of a fierce beating. The moment Zuko heard these things, he’d raced into the throne room with fire in his hands, prepared to defend the poor guard who was being attacked in there.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

The guard wasn’t being attacked. Instead, he and the guy who was last posted there were positioned over the throne in a very compromising position, both naked as the day they’d been born. Zuko’s face went bright red, as did the guards when they realised who had had the misfortune to walk in on them.

“F-Fire Lord Zuko!” The top exclaimed as he hastily tried to cover himself up, throwing a pile of armour at his ‘companion’.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” The bottom yelled despite it definitely being what it looked at. Zuko would have pointed this out, but he was too busy trying not to die of embarrassment.

“Um, I... O-Okay. I’m going to leave, and when I come back you’re going to be in here _alone_ , and I haven’t seen anything. Got it?” He managed to get out after the awkwardness somewhat subsided, still reeling from the shock of it all. Zuko may not have been perfect, but he was merciful. The guard who was supposed to be on duty nodded hurriedly, bowing endlessly in apology to his Fire Lord.

With that, the Fire Lord turned on his heel and walked out, where he immediately collapsed into a ball on the floor and tried to wipe the image from his head. He would never be able to make eye contact with either of those guards again...

**Author's Note:**

> At least this is a drabble...?
> 
> Prompt- Zuko being awkward.
> 
> To the extreme? ~~At least I didn’t go with my original idea in which it was either Sokka and someone or Aang and Katara.~~
> 
> Original Number- 230.


End file.
